I Will Rember You
by bookworm1256
Summary: Song fic about the last moments in Time Quake. Written by bookworm1256 NOT Morning Lilies. I own NOTHING! Spoilers don't read unless you have finished Time Quake


Ok I was struck with inspiration for this fic in the middle of the night so we will see how it goes.

This is what Peter is contemplating before he throws the rock at the end of Time Quake. Written in third person. _**Italics and bold are the books**_ **I OWN NOTHING DON'T SUE ME! All belongs to Sarah Mclachlan or Linda Buckley-Archer.**

_I will remember you_

_Will you remember me?_

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Peter stood there ready to grab the stone from Gideon's hand, but for some reason he couldn't find the strength to take it. What if the Tar Man was right and Peter lost everything for nothing. None of them knew if they would remember anything that had happened in the time that they had known each other. _Would Kate remember all that had happened? _ Peter wondered, _Will she remember how she and my father came to rescue me from the 1700's? Will I remember all that Gideon has done for me? How I once told him I would rather have him for a father than my own?_

Remember all the good times that we had

We let them slip away from us when things got bad

_**The pelican took off in fright. "I am mortified beyond belief by what I have just learned! That a person of such beauty and quality is to be condemned to a union with a poor fish like you! It is nothing less than a tragedy." Sidney looked down his nose at Peter, who stood half in and half out of Rosamund's Pond. "What?" exclaimed Peter, too bemused to be angry." "You frightened it away!" shouted Jack. "Kate is a lady you, sir, are an ass," continued Sidney, ignoring his little brother. "I will do everything in my power to persuade her to turn her back on this ludicrous arrangement." With his nostrils flaring and a final toss of his head, Sidney flounced off to walk alone. Peter decided he had better remove his foot from the water. Green weed clung to his white stocking, and his beautiful buckled shoe was stuck in the mud at the bottom of the pond. He bent over and pulled it out of the water with a squelch. When he stood up, he saw Kate looking rather sheepish. "What was that all about?" he demanded. "I couldn't think what else to do! Sidney's been pestering me for days….I told him we're engaged- that it was all arranged by our parents when we were babies." Peter looked up to heaven. "Great," he said. "I've just dug my way out of one hole with Queen Charlotte, and now I've got some more playacting to do." He suddenly looked a little more cheerful. "Mind you, I don't mind being one up on Sidney. He really does have it coming to him. Come on, the future Mrs. Schock, you had better take my arm." "Steady on," said Kate, steeping to one side. "There's no need to go that far."**_ Peter laughed at the memory. That was one of his favorite memories of the first time that he and Kate had traveled back in time. Where Kate ever thought up the idea that they were engaged Peter still had no idea… but it had worked none the less. Why couldn't all of the memories be that carefree? It seemed that they just became more and more complicated the longer that they were in the past.

Clearly I first saw you, smiling in the sun

I want to feel your warmth upon me, I want to be the one

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Peter still couldn't find the bottom to throw the tiny little pebble. All he could do was think of the time when he had said good-bye to Kate in 1792. **"**_**Peter had kidded the top of her head. 'You are an extraordinary person. I thought it as a boy and I know it now.'" "You thought so then!"**_Kate had exclaimed_. __**"I did. When I was left stranded here, I often cried myself to sleep because I wished you were still here with me."**_ Peter shivered at the memory, having been stranded himself he could only wonder what was happening to Kate at that point. Lost. Trapped. Not knowing where in the world (or what dimension) you were in.

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

"_**You're back, she had shouted, and you're short again!"**_Peter remembered that moment clearly. Just seeing Kate again when her family had no idea what time she was in for it wasn't the right one… Peter never did remember to ask Kate what she had meant by being short again. When was he ever taller than her? He would never get an answer if he didn't take the stone and throw it…

I'm so tired, I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, we can't be heard

Peter remembered the first time that Kate had fast-forwarded. How she had refused to let go of Peter's hand. That sense of fear that you could just disappear forever. Stranded, rattling uncontrollably though out time with no idea what could happen to you. _**"We can't go back without them! I know what it feels like to be stranded!"**_That was the worst part Peter decided. Not knowing what was going to happen when you were completely alone. __

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose

Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose

Peter saw that he had no choice in the end he had to throw the pebble no matter what happened. If Peter didn't the whole world would slowly unravel and then there would be no future for anyone and was to say that Peter had failed everyone but most importantly Gideon and Kate.

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night

You Gave me everything you had, oh you gave me life

And I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Peter recalled the second time that they had gone back in time together. How _**"at least we know we're not in Australia this time."**_ Peter thought of how different his life would have been had Kate and him not gone to Dr. Dyer's lab. If they had just not brought Molly with them, none of this would have happened. Peter would never have met some of the most important people in his life. No Gideon, No Kate. He just would have been a little boy who told his dad that he hated him. Peter probably would have been the spoiled brat that his father had called him when he was twelve. Peter had grown so much as a result of this whole time travel business that it seemed strange to know that when he threw the pebble that he would be that little whiny kid again.

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

"_**Do you remember me, Joshua? I know we only met for a short time…." When Peter show how young she was, and when he thought of how long he had waited for her to come rescue him, he had to blink back a tear. "I do remember you," he said. "How could I forget?" **_ _How could Kate ever think that I could forget?_ Peter thought. _I could never forget._ Peter was struck with the fact that Kate could now forget him. Would she? How long has she been fast-forwarding for?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories

Peter had to believe that they would all remember and with that thought he grabbed the stone from Gideon's hand and prepared to throw it with all his might at the familiar land rover that was coming towards their hiding spot.

Weep not for the memories

Peter threw the pebble.

**AN: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Neutral? I ended up having more quotes than I thought I would; so I am sorry about that but those are some of my favorite scenes in the series and I just had to include them. This song makes me want to cry when I think of it with this series but it just fit so well that I had to write it. I would love it if I could get some feedback on this as it has taken me forever to publish something. Review are better than hot chocolate chip cookies Bookworm1256 **

**R&R **


End file.
